oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Stormy Shores at Sunshine Shallows
It’s Always Sunny at Sunshine Shallows Lawful Inhabitants Sunshine Shallows was a Summer Island, warm and sunny with bright blue waters and sandy shores that ended a few dozen feet under the top of the pristine waves. The small village nearby survived on the lavish spending of Commodore Raphael O. Raphael. Raphael, who had built his labs under the waves and on the floor of the warm island. A train of merchant ships supplied the island with a steady stream of comfort and luxury goods, with a Marine military presence that was nearly non-existent. The Commodore stood on the deck of the delivery ship that had just docked at Branch 99. The bright sunshine and beautiful weather did little for the color of the pale and hawkish man, but the riches delivered by this unassuming little ship did put a smile on his face. The hold was stuffed with hundred-year-old wines, brandy imported from his homeland in Baltimore, and hand-wrapped cigars from Carriontown. Larders laden with meats, cheeses, pickles, and fresh eggs were already being unloaded. Breathing the scent of class and culture in, he relished the feeling before reminding himself that most of these treasures would be consumed by his guests. Samuel Axe, Logan, and Brewer Lucy were all pulled into port, and he would roll out the red carpet for the lower class if it meant a better report from them to the higher-ups. He allowed himself to save one bottle of red and a single cigar before the rest were towed away. When a man stumbled, Raphael cursed. "Careful with that, you imbecile." He stepped out on the deck, the bright blue ocean calming his nerves. The standoffish Commodore abhorred unannounced guests, but he took solace in the fact that no pirate would be brave or foolish enough to attack a scientific Marine Base. Lighting his cigar, he inhaled deeply, enjoying the peace. When Lucy was informed that she was invited to the Sunshine Shallows, she hesitated to accept the invitation, but not for any other reason other than the fact that she would be forced away from the front lines. In recent times, paradise saw a rise in powerful pirates, and Lucy wanted to devote herself entirely to preventing their rise. She was afraid if they got too big, they would eventually be unstoppable. That, or they would join up with one of those Yonko crews, which would make them virtually untouchable. If they were going to be stopped, it would have to be here, in paradise. She was the last line of defense. However, Lucy was convinced to attend by her friend, McQueen Victoria, who believed that she deserved some time off. Therefore, out of respect for her friend's opinion, Lucy allowed herself to be withdrawn from the front lines. She was told she was a welcomed guest, but she would have never expected to this extent. Was this entire thing arranged for the other three marines that accompanied her? How massive was this commodore's budget!? She had heard stories of how his research was important to the World Government, and how it was imperative that it be completed, but to think it was this important. She stepped off the boat, having been helped down and greeted by several of Raphael's subordinates until she stepped on the docks, where the commodore awaited with a cigar in hand. Out of instinct, she stepped forward and saluted. "Captain Brewer reporting for Duty, Sir!" Following Lucy, there was Logan as he adjusted the tie of his suit in order to make sure it was straightened. He wanted to make a good impression on Commodore Raphael as he was requested by said Marine. While a part of him was annoyed that his training with Kijuro and Drake was interrupted, the other part of him was excited to see what someone of high-rank outside of his comrades within the Umibōzu wanted of him, a mere Ensign?! Were they going to test his worth as a Marine? Did he do something wrong? The possibilities were endless and he had to admit he was growing nervous. As Logan stepped onto the docks, he glanced around with awe at the extravagant food and goods in view of him. His eyes were especially drawn towards the food as he drooled from the mouth, licking his lips in hunger. However, Logan quickly remembered where he was and punched himself directly within the face to regain focus. Walking past his fellow Marines with a nod of acknowledgment, he stopped beside Lucy and gave a salute of his own. "I am Ensign Logan! I'm thankful you for allowing me to be here, sir!" Logan said aloud. Trailing behind the duo, Axe stepped off the boat, albeit, without the help of anyone. It was almost as if they had forgotten him. He quickly analyzed his surroundings, from the many marines that stood near them to the food and drinks the Commodore had prepared. It was...interesting. To say the least. "Ensign Samuel reporting for duty!" he stated, his tone loud enough for everyone to hear him. His hands were curled into fists and sweat dripped down his temples, if one were to look closely, it'd be easy to tell the boy was at the very least, somewhat nervous. Spotting the young marines boarding the ship, O. Raphael grinned broadly. As greedy and cold as he could be, his heart swelled with genuine pride at the growth of the younger generations. Adjusting his hat a bit and standing a bit straighter, he paced in front of the Marines, giving them the once over. He offered them a crisp and proper salute in return. He stepped to Samuel first. Gazing at the man, he put a hand gently on his shoulder. "Relax Ensign Axe. Sunshine Shallows is a safe haven for the Justice-Wielding Marines. That's a fine blade you have, you should be proud and wield it with confidence." Stepping next to Logan, he grinned. He'd read about the boy's enrollment. "Ensign Logan. A pleasure to have you on board. As a Zoan-Fruit user myself, I have particularly high hopes for you. Here at the Ninety-Ninth, we eagerly await your growth and will lend you our strength in the future." He looked to Samuel as well. "That goes for both of you." Finally stepping to Lucy, his grin grew stern, quiet, but not cold. He stood in directly in front of her, looking down his sharp nose. "Captain Lucy. I've heard exploits of your hands against Blue Wave, hmm? A tide we all should face with passion in our hearts and drive in our souls, and you set a good example. Before you leave here, we should have a chat about your future with the Marines. Remember though, that the body must heal and the weariness of battle fades slowly. While you are here, rest." He lit his cigar with a silver-engraved lighter, inhaling the pleasant smoke. Lucy nodded. "Yes, sir! I'll make sure to rest to the best of my ability! That's a promise." Logan blinked in surprise at the words of the Commodore. Barring those within his unit, there weren't many who encouraged him in his endeavor. Unable to keep himself from smiling, he happily said. "Thank you, sir! I'll be sure to meet your expectations!" After the Commodore had spoken to him, Axe nodded in response, his eyebrows furrowed as if he had taken every word the man had said to heart. He took a deep breath, relaxing his tense muscles as he did so. ---- :Three Days Later... The Commodore was in a foul mood. A message had come in for the Commodore. The town nearby, HIS town, reported some low-level pirate activity. Rowdy fellows stealing wood. HIS wood. His pettiness reared its ugly head, clenching a fist in the heavy leather and fur glove covered his right arm. "Disrespectful ingrates. Pirates having a fine and jolly time looting my stores." He pulled a Den Den Mushi from his black and green coat. The speakers that would crackle over the base turned on. "Men, arms yourselves. The Town of Sunshine Shallows is... under attack! Vicious, murdering pirates on a bloody rampage, slaying women left and right!" He was arming himself with his SMILE Equipment as he spoke. "I know this may make you quiver in fear, but I, the great Commodore O'Raphael, will be leading the charge. Pick up your weapons and your spirits, there are innocent LIVES to be saved! To your battle stations!" Logan walked up from behind the Commodore, now dressed in his typical battle attire, as his brow furrowed at the news relayed to him. To hear that vicious pirates were attacking the town under the protection of this Marine base resulted in hatred and anger flowing through his veins. It was sickening to know they were willing to attack innocent civilians to satisfy their bloodlust. He had to do help these people. It was his duty as a marine. "Commodore Raphael, I would like to offer my assistance in helping you rid these horrible pirates from your town!" Logan said, clenching his fist tightly. Axe took in a deep breath, his tense body calming down as he did so. Almost as if he had freed himself from the stress that the future encounter would bring him. "They're not getting away this time." he said, furrowing his brows. His grip over his sword tightened. He was ready. Rowdy Arrivals As the marines deeper into the island would be dealing with their own shipments, further along the shores of the island, a broken down boat would steer into the docks, dropping its anchor with a loud bang as it broke off a piece of the dock in its descent. The boat didn’t seem to be one of marine affiliation, in fact it bore an unknown flag, though, seemingly one of a pirate, and to the more educated eye, they would realize its the flag of none other than the Ignition Pirates, led by the notorious Super Rookie, Brazzers D. Brennan. “WAKE THE FUCK UP!” Brennan roared through the deck of his ship, stopping on the ground as to awake those within it. “It’s supply gathering time! We’ve been livin’ in rice for days, I’m tired of it! Get up!” Brennan barked, standing on the main deck as he yelled into the sleeping quarters, his voice sure to reach some of his crewmates. “GAROOOOOUUUU!!!!!!”, a loud roar came from the men’s quarters, making the ship tremble in it’s wake. This was the wake-up howl of Donatelli Mikael. Every morning, almost like a ritual, the captain would wake up first, already cursing or doing some shenanigans, which would more often than not wake up the others in a sour mood. Mikael would often follow with some stupidity of his own. The door from the quarters burst open, as a large, beast-like shadow was standing there, still obscured from view. The silhouette would decrease in size, however, a pair of glowing eyes glared at Brennan. The silhouette sprung forward with a mighty leap. Mikael had shot himself in order to headbutt his captain right in the forehead, as Mikael’s body became visible under the sun. Already equipped with his armguards, his lavish black hair waving majestically as he saluted his captain in their typical manner, by using violence. “GOOD MORNING CAPTAAIN!” Mikael exclaimed as he leaped and slammed his head into Brennan’s own. “MORNIN’ MIKAEL!” Brennan barked back, smashing his head into Mikael’s own in response, a normal greeting for the two, the clash of there skulls resulting in a large sound, rumbling through the quarters once again. “Glad to see you up and at ‘em! The rest of these slow pokes oughta get up soon, or I’ll start rippin’ blankets off!” Brennan exclaimed, cupping his mouth and aiming his voice down the hall as to further disturb the sleep of his crew mates. Mikael nodded, and watched as his captain screeched at the rest of the crew. He then slapped Brennan’s hand from his mouth. “That was half-assed. Lemme’ give it a try.” Standing in front of Brennan, Mikael began to transform into a large beast, his paws crushing the deck slightly under his weight. Mikael transformed into his full beast form, that of the rare lion-dog creature, a Komainu. He took a deep breath, and roared even louder than before, releasing a burst of wind along with it. “GAAAAARRROOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!” Some windows were even heard shattering from the ship. "Can you two keep it down?" A voice came from above. It was low, soothing, and smooth just like butter. From the crow's nest of the ship, Emilio gracefully leapt down, his descent slow as the winds carried him down. His bare feet would touch the ground, he wore only a pair of baggy shorts, his ripped physique showing as he lacked any clothing on his upper body. The martial artists was always one of the first to wake up, usually at no latter than 4 in the morning. It was a routine he'd long since been used to. And from the time he woke up to the time Brennan began his usual shouting, Emilio sat upon the highest peak of the ship, allowing himself to feel the wind as it blew against his body. Emilio kept a gaze on the other two, looking down on them but not necessarily aiming to frighten nor belittle them. His gaze an odd mixture of nonchalant yet serious. "You two are always so rowdy..." He looked off into the distance on his right, passing a soft hand through his hair. “Ya couldn’t be more dramatic, could you?” Brennan watched as Emilio descended from the sky almost like an angel, running his fingers through his hair. He then turned slightly to Mikael, covering his mouth to whisper something to Mikael. “He kinda looks like a knock off Bustin Jieber.” Brennan whispered, snickering to himself as the words trailed from his mouth. Emilio's eyes turned back to Brennan, his mouth curving upwards as he looked at his captain. "Hilarious, Sprug." Emilio nearly reached to ruffle Brennan's hair, almost like they were siblings or something similar, but he pulled back before his hand even made it halfway, realizing just who exactly the black and white hair before him belonged to. "What if I told you I was Bustin Jieber? You've seen my moves, and my vocals are definitely better than yours." "That's a low bar Emilio, especially with your bag of rusty pipes," Amanda quipped from the helm of the ship. She had long since plugged her ears, avoiding the worst of the stupid noise Brennan and Mikael made. The young woman wondered if they only shared half a brain cell between them. “Dayum, Amanda. You didn’t have to do him like dat.” Brennan remarked, laughing as he spoke. He looked around for a moment, noticing that nobody else had come out, they were most likely just sleeping for the time being, so Brennan decided to press on, leaving the rest of his crew to there rest and training. “Alrighty, looks like this is the group! So, this is a supply run, because this ship doesn’t have shit and we’ve been living on rice for way to fuckin’ long. Amanda, you’re on food! Mikael, your on ship parts, as you know, we need a shit ton of ‘em, and Emilio. You’re on first aid and the other shit we might need...got that!” Brennan barked orders at his crew members, looking to each and everyone of them as he spoke. He would then jump to the edge of his ship, lookin back to his crew. “Let’s try to be in and out and back on the road to success, money, and bitches!” Brennan yelled, startling those around the boat as he leapt down from the edge and ran into town, signaling his crew to follow behind him and get there individual jobs done. “Garoooouuu!” Mikael howled after Brennan’s instructions, and proceeded onwards, leaping and dashing around. Suddenly, he came to a stop. “Wait,” he pondered. “Ship parts?! How the hell am I supposed to know what parts we need?!” He scratched his head for a second, and then shrugged his shoulders. “Eeh, I’ll just get whatever I find and some wood...yup!” He nodded to himself, and continued onwards, as he sniffed the air around him. A few minuted later, he landed violently from out of nowhere in front of a woodworker’s shop, much to the vendors and customer’s surprise. “Hey! Ya’ got some wood? Gimme some!” He extended his arms forward and smiled, as if waiting for the wood to be handed to him. “Uh, yes, but. I don’t sell wood specifically. I make stuff out of wood... and I SELL. Not give.” Mikael opened his eyes, glaring attentively. He scratched his chin, and pointed a finger upwards. “Wood stuff=wood=ship parts. Yup! That works! Gimme!” He exclaimed excitedly. “Uh...do you have any money?” “Not a cent on me!” “Then. I can’t help you...” The vendor looked to his sides, and to the other customers, as Mikael just kept standing there in that same pose, smiling, eyes closed and arms extended. Two whole minutes passed of awkward silence and confusion. “U-Um...sir-“ “GIVE ME SOME FUCKING WOOD!” Mikael roared as he transformed into his huge full zoan form. The crowd and the nearby vendors scurried away in fear of the sudden beast. Mikael returned to normal, packing a bag as he whistled calmly amidst the chaos. “Damn. I should be a merchant, my negotiating skills are top notch!” He said to himself as he continued packing huge bags of wooden chairs, tables and other items he was splitting into pieces and just slamming there. “Ha! Captain will be so proud...” ---- Emilio walked through the streets of the village, a stern expression on his face as he did so. "Medical supplies..." Emilio had been asked to basically pick up anything Brennan hadn't told the others to gather. Looking around, Emilio had essentially kept his eyes open for any type of pharmacy. "I can't stand those bastards. Brennan is just as dumb as the magma he creates. The other kid is just as stupid and I'm supposed to trust him to make me clothes..." Eventually, Emilio stopped dead in front of a pharmacy. The wind pushed against his bare back, almost as if ushering him to enter. "Who the hell even was that brunette?" He shook his head. After meeting everyone who joined the crew before himself, the rest essentially became a blur. Maybe that was a price he was to pay for his insistent meditations and training. But if he didn't follow his regime, he'd only become a burden. Walking into the store, the cashier swiftly flipped over the OPEN sign so that it read CLOSED. A nervous smile grew on her face as the massive and muscular man known as Emilio approached. "Sorry sir, we're closed..." Emilio raised an eyebrow, "You flipped the sign the moment I entered, the least you could do is serve me as your last customer for the day." "My apologies, but we're closed. I can't help you." She apologized, yet she fidgeted with her hands, avoiding eye contact. Emilio continued to look at her face, easily seeing that she was nervous for some reason. "Oh come on, look I'll do a dance or whatever, will you serve me then?" The woman soon blushed, pulling her hair over he mouth as her cheeks turned a flustered red. "S-Sir! I can't take that offer!" Emilio raised his eyebrow again, leaning his toned body over the table as he continued. "I didn't mean that type of dance, but I can do that too if you like." Emilio gave a slight wink, leaning in closer as he attempted to bribe her. "To think drug stores would have something as potent as you, I just might get addicted." He licked his lips, almost in a seductive manner. "I-Sir-" She continued to trip over her words, her face as red as a firetruck now. Suddenly, the door to the back was thrown wide open, a man who was equally as tall as Emilio, but slightly less muscular, started to wave about a broom. "GET OUTTA HERE YA FILTHY SEADOGS!" He shouted, his voice boomed with authority and rage as it flew throughout the store, bouncing off the walls and flowing through Emilio with every passing moment. The door that exited the pharmacy would be thrown open soon after, Emilio making a run for it as the man seemed to chase him out of the store. "SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!!" The Pirate cried out as he made his way down the strip back to the boat. Emilio had a slight frown on his face, looking back in the direction of the pharmacy. "Fuckin hell." He spoke, getting a far enough distance where he no longer seemed to be in danger of a good broom wacking. "Guess the winds just weren't in my favor back there... I could go for a high protein meal right about now." Emilio would now take a leisurely walk back to the ship, not looking forward to listening to Brennan's yelling and whatever the other two had to say. Amanda landed on the ground shortly after the others. As usual, her captain couldn't be specific if his life fucking depended on it. What kind of food? Fruits, vegetables? Potatoes? Rice? Meat? As she swaggered through the center of town, the options she ran through became a checklist. There had to be an open market somewhere; all the ports had them right? Then she saw it. Lush, ripe mangos. Glorious pineapple. Bags of dried rice, creamy peaches, and the orangest carrots. The stands seemed to overflow with food just waiting to be taken. "Bingo." Her saunter switched to a jog as she targeted the open market, sliding between patrons. A mango here, a thing of bananas there, a few carrots here. She nabbed a bag in between, stuffing it with every edible item that caught her eye. Satisfied she had grabbed enough, the woman turned to leave. "You're paying for that right?" A deep voice sounded. She heard the drawing of several swords, a few men emerging from the spaces between the stalls. "Tch." She stretched, hand itching for her guns. The main goal was the produce. "You know...I don't think I will. Not for some twinkle-toed bitches like yourselves," she quipped. One of them charged as she soon as she finished, sword level. Others followed, the circle they made collapsing in on her. "Much as I'd like to fight you, tramps, I got places to be." she jumped as the first guy drew near, using his sword like a springboard. "BYE HOES." She started higher and higher, building her pace as thrown daggers whizzed by her head. Bag of goods still secure in her hands, she continued half-running, and half-jumping on air, making a beeline for the ship. Especially when those daggers were replaced with bullets. ---- Brennan walked through the town, looking for a bar or any place to grab a drink or something to eat while his crew completed their tasks. As he walked down the street, the slamming of front doors, windows and curtains could be heard throughout the street, those who owned those houses locking up for that day it seemed, only...it was barely the afternoon. “The fuck’s going on here...?” Brennan questioned to himself, continuing to walk off down the street. Shrugging his shoulders, writing it off as a meaningless oddity and still searched for a bar. “There it is!” Brennan said, spotting a tavern down the street before racing down the street towards it. As he arrived to the door and forced his way in, the bar went dead silent, everyone just watching him as the sipped their drinks in silence. The bar owner would come from the back whistling as he cleaned out a glass, his head bobbing up as he heard the absence of all sound. He looked confused before locking eyes with Brennan who stood confused in the center of the bar. “Yo, can I get a drink!” Brennan yelled to the bar owner, making his way over to a bar stool before plopping down in the seat. “I’m sorry, but, no.” The man said reluctantly, not even lifting his eyes to address the boy, just cleaning the glass faster and faster in nervousness. “The fuck you mean no?!” Brennan remarked, slightly angered by the man’s words, leaning up in his seat as he yelled, startling all the bar patrons within it. “I’m sorry, but the marines told us we’re not to sell to pirates such as yourself. We must obey them, I have a family and a business to look out for, I can’t afford to defy them. So please...leave.” The man said, pleading with Brennan as he cleaned the cup, everyone in the bar just as scared as him. “Ok...” Brennan uttered, jumping from his seat and walking out towards the door, much to the shock of the other bar goers and the owner, though nobody would dare question it. “If the marines are what’s in the way of me and a drink, then I’ll take my problems to them.” Brenann said, slamming his fists together, causing the entire bar to flinch as he walked out through the doors “One could only dream...” the bar owner muttered in accordance to Brennan’s words, the bar going back to a hushed murmur as he left, the bar owner placing down the glass as he picked up another, cleaning that one as well. ---- “CRASH!” Brennan would slam down onto the deck of his ship, slightly angered by his still sober disposition, awaiting the arrival of his crew mates to address the problems they may have encountered, and tell them their newest game plan. As Brennan crashed down upon the deck, Emilio sat patiently on the upper levels, or more accurately, he was doing some type of headstand. Heavy objects seemed to weight upon his legs as he kicked, yet Emilio kept his balanced and seemed not to sweat in the slightest. His eyes caught Brennan's figure as his mind had been elsewhere, making the crash fall upon deaf ears. Soft breezes came upon everyone on the ship, momentarily cooling the heated aura they brandished after their encounters with the locals. Emilio continued to kick into the air, yet dividing his focus between his training and speaking with Brennan. "I couldn't get any medical supplies or the like, pharmacy's ran by madmen." "HAAA!" A loud voice came from below the ship. It's source suddenly jumped, carrying two large bags as he landed with a thud on the ship's deck. "Seems you losers are as incompetent as always!" Mikael exclaimed as he picked his nose, opening the bags for Brennan to see. "Here! Ship parts! Or...wood!...Parts...parts of wood, for the- you know what, FUCK THIS TOWN!" Mikael roared as he pumped his fists into the air. "Who are we gonna screw over, captain? I've been itching to cut loose!!" A thump would follow as a grinning Amanda touched down, the overflowing bag of produce and other foodstuff tumbling on the deck with a heap. "I got food for days, so I don't want to hear no one complaining about starving or some shit," she said, taking a seat. "If you shut up for a second Mike, maybe you'll find out. Fucking motormouth." “APPARENTLY! The marines have been stopping the businesses in town from selling to pirates! I couldn’t even get my mid-day drink because of those assholes, and now we have no med supplies, so let’s go fuck ‘em up!” Brennan boomed, his words echoing throughout the decks of the ship, sure to inspire his crew is he leapt from the deck and ran off towards the center of town, his crewmates sure to follow behind him. “HEY MARINES! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!” Brennan barked, having now arrived at the edge of the extremely large base’s gates, cupping his mouth to further extent the reach of his voice. The Bold and The Brave Logan's ears perked up as he could hear the challenging cries of Brennan from outside of the base, feeling his brow furrow as he realized the pirate was able to make his way here without much effort. Clenching his fist tightly, he turned towards Lucy and Axe with a determined look in his eyes as his eyes shifted in an animalistic manner. "Let's go out there and avenge our comrades and protect those civilians from those pirates, guys." He rushed towards a nearby window and forced it open, soaring through the air as he spotted Brennan and his crew standing in front of the gate of the Marine base and landed behind them, kicking up a ton of dust. With a powerful swipe, he pushed the cloud of dust away and glared at the pirates in front of him. "So, "Molten Hands" Brennan and his crew. I see that your girlfriend isn't amongst your crew at the moment." Logan observed with his sharp eyes, taking in each of them. The Commodore also heard the shouting pirate. Glaring towards the sound, he nodded toward Logan. "All hands on deck, as it were. If it's Molten Hands Brennan, then I'll face him head-on, you and the others protect the town and goods. Oh, and the people, I suppose. If you find yourself free, then we'll overwhelm him together." He wrapped the long chain of his Piranha Flail around his arm. He was fully decked out in his scientific gear. Stopping for a moment, he pulled a small Den Den Mushi out of his coat. "Just in case, we should radio for backup..." His indecisiveness tore at him, the want for glory winning out over his desire for safety. "Nevermind. We'll be fine, he's a nothing Pirate." He headed out to stand at the gates, looking down and towards Brennan. "My my, Barking Dog Brennan comes whining when the world won't feed him. That's Justice for you, boy. If you come in quietly, we'll feed you all you want and let you drink to your heart's content in Impel Down." The iron ball attached to the heavy chain split into a toothy, fishlike grin, drool pouring out of its mouth. It tugged on its chain, eyes firmly fixed on Brennan down below. Raphael held the chain in two hands, holding it back. Emilio stared forward at the marine base, standing behind Brennan as possibly the second most imposing figure, his height and build being the most contributing factor to it all. Perhaps even his stoic demeanor had played a role as well. Emilio remained facing forward, observing the marines as his feet tapped rhythmically against the ground. Emilio couldn’t help but question why exactly they needed to pick a fight with the local marines, but then again, it was a Pirate’s life to get into conflict with the law of the world. But maybe the real reason was because Emilio’s captain was none other than THE Molten Hands, and in the end, he just had to roll with it all. Axe followed Logan with remarkable agility, jumping from the window's opening and falling to the ground gracefully, not kicking much dust as he landed behind the group. He did not utter a single word, as he believed his comrades' own were more than enough. Grabbing his sword's hilt, with his right hand; Axe's message to the pirates was clear. They were to subdue themselves to Justice, or suffer the consequences. His brows were furrowed, remembering the last time he fought Brennan. "Careful though," Lucy added, dropping beside her comrades. "He's a logia user. Not only that, but he has the fruit with the highest offensive power." She grimaced. "To think that it would have fallen out of the hands of the World Government...Tsk! Our highest priority is getting it back." Category:BQD Category:GeminiVIII Category:Arukana Category:Berserkchart486 Category:Great Achlus Category:GranCrux Category:Lemasters30 Category:TheGameDjinni Category:Role-Plays